Saving Her
by Profiling1428
Summary: Reader works at the BAU. Gets taken by an unsub while on the phone with Derek. Team saves reader before anything happens.


You and your boyfriend or should I say your fiancé, Derek Morgan arrive at work at the same time. You both take the same elevator and Derek stops it before it hits the 6th floor to the BAU.

"I can't believe this. I mean I can't believe I'm engaged," you said looking at the ring on your left hand.

"What never been asked?" He asks while a smile.

"No. I've been asked but I've never said yes to anyone before. So this is a little new."

"It's new to me as well," he said moving closer to you.

"Shouldn't we tell the team?" you asked as you put your arms around his neck.

"The team will find out soon. But they'll find out sooner if you keep playing with the ring," he says before he kisses you passionately. The kiss ends soon enough when your phone goes off. You pull away to see it is Garcia.

"Hello Garcia," you greeted.

"I need to talk to Morgan," she says and you pass off the phone. They talk and he hands you your phone back.

"I'm needed," he simply says and pushes the stop button to make the elevator move. Once again your phone goes off.

"(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)."

"Ms. (Y/l/n), this is Jill Carter calling from Dr. Moore's Office. You're blood lab came back and I just wanted to call and schedule a time for you to come in and see him. Would tomorrow about 8:00 am be fine?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. That'll do just fine. Thanks," you say and as you hang up Morgan is staring at you. The doors open and you both walk off in different directions. As you were headed to Hotch's office Spencer stops you for a second.

"Hey (Y/n) can I talk to you?" he asks.

"Just give me a second," you say and he nod. With that you make your way to your original destination. You knock on Hotch's door until you hear him tell you to come in.

"Hotch I have something to do in the morning and I'll be running late. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Just don't make a habit of it," he says.

"Yes Sir. Of course," you say and head back for Spencer.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Um… Well I have this friend and I like her and I don't know if she likes me. How do I tell her that I like her?" he asks.

"For one Spencer, if she doesn't like you back then she doesn't know what she's missing and second just let her know how you feel because that's the only way you'll ever find out," you tell him and Hotch comes out saying meet in the conference room now.

Everyone is gathered around. You and Derek sit next to each other with Spencer on the other side of you. JJ hands out the files and starts the meeting.

"Six victims, three women and three men. The first two victims are Sandra Lee and Jason Boone, boyfriend and girlfriend. Sandra was strangled and stabbed six times and Jason was shot two times. Jason was killed first and Sandra was found three days later. Next two victims are Kendall Time and Julie Love also boyfriend and girlfriend. Killed just like the first two. And the last two are Tyler Shoes and Alexis Greene also killed like the last four and boyfriend and girlfriend. All three men were shot twice and the women were strangled and stabbed six times and found three days after the men died," Garcia inquires.

"All six of them lived here in Virginia. So we don't have to go far for this one," Hotch said.

"Why kill the women and their boyfriends?" you questioned.

"Because the boyfriends may have gotten in the way of the unsub," Morgan chimes in.

"The unsub stabbed his female victims six times like he's kind of marking them," Reid jumps in.

"The women had the same hair and eye color," Rossi says.

"The women look like (Y/n)," Garcia inquires.

"What?! No they don't," you responded back.

"Actually Garcia is right on this one Mama," Derek steps in.

"(Y/n) and Reid, I want you here to start the profile. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you guys to go to the crime scenes. Rossi, JJ, and I with talk to the victim's families. Garcia, I want you to look into each victim's pasts to see if you can find anything out about them," Hotch spits out our assignments.

Everyone left and now it was just you and Reid in the conference room.

"Please tell me you're not thinking the same thing as the others are you?" you questioned and he gave you a look that said really. "Great! Just what I need. Everyone to worry if and when I become the next victim."

"We're just looking out for your best interest. I know we'll be blaming ourselves if something happens," Spencer said.

A few hours later Morgan and Prentiss show up at the BAU from being at the crime scenes. Before Morgan walks into see you, he goes straight for Garcia's lair. And then an hour later JJ, Rossi, and Hotch come back. Hotch walks up to you and Reid asking about the profile.

"Well the unsub is male and in his late twenties early thirties," Reid tells Hotch.

"It's like he lost someone he loved to another person. Maybe they had a history and he got angry," you inputted.

"Nice job guys. See you all in the morning. Garcia could I have a moment?" Hotch said before following Penelope into her lair.

"Hey (Y/n), can I talk to you for a second?" JJ asks. You nod and you walk into her office.

"What's up JJ?"

"I don't mean to pry and I know it's none of my business but I could help notice the glow. I notice things since I became a mom. In other words how far along are you?"

"I don't know. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. And I had a feeling that I might be. I'll know more in the morning," you told her.

"The most important thing is does Derek know?" she question and you shook your head no.

"Before you say anything, I'll tell him after the appointment. And I'll let you know what I find out as well," you tell her and leave.

Walking out of the doctor's office, you decided to text JJ and let her know and call your fiancé/father to be with the news.

_I'm a 2 weeks JJ._

"Hey Mama, where you at?" Derek answered.

"On my way and once I get to the BAU we need to talk. I have some-"

"(Y/n)? You still with me Baby Girl? (Y/n)?" Morgan asks but all that can be heard now is silence. He pulls his phone away to see that the call was ended or dropped. He tries calling back and the automated service says your phone has been disconnected.

"Hotch, I think something happened to (Y/n). I think (Y/n) has been taken. I was on the phone with her and she stops in mid-sentence," Morgan replies.

"Are you sure she was taken or did she just lose signal?" he questions.

"No Hotch, she was in mid-sentence and I could hear background noise then nothing. I tried to call her back but it said that her phone has been disconnected."

"Hotch (Y/n)'s car was just spotted outside of Moore's Medical Practice," JJ told Hotch.

"She had a doctor's appointment this morning," Morgan commented.

"Garcia try to find the last person she messaged or called within the last 24 hours. If this unsub was after her he's got her now. JJ and Morgan I want you guys to go to (Y/n)'s apartment to see if you can find anything that'll help get her back. Rossi go to the doctor's office. Reid start a profile on (Y/n)," Hotch demanded.

"Yes sir. I also have that file you requested yesterday," she said while handing over the file and going to her office while the others jumped to there assignments.

Hotch was looking over your file folder that he had Garcia bring up on you the other day. Rossi comes walks through the BAU with your gun, badge, and purse also with some information Hotch needed to hear. Just as Rossi was going to talk to Hotch about his findings, Garcia also comes along with information of her own.

"Sir, I went back and looked at the people (Y/n) was associated with and she had two relationships. One was with a past uunsub. The one that was a child rapist and killed seven women that looked like her back in Indiana. The other relationship she was in the guy died in Afghanistan. But get this that relationship was about six years off and on." Garcia told Hotch her findings.

"Ok. I want you to look up more information about the guy that died in Afghanistan." Hotch told her. With a nod she was off again. "What did you find out Dave?"

"Well, I found (Y/n)'s purse, gun, and badge. I also went into the doctor's office to find out if she went in and she did. Turns out that (Y/n) had a doctor's appointment this morning." Rossi says.

"That's why she was going to be late for work this morning." Hotch replied.

"It took a while for me to finally know why she went. Hotch, (Y/n)'s pregnant." Rossi mentions. Garcia comes back with more information.

"Ok the dead soldier's name is Jake Bentley. A year younger than her, like I said they dated for 6 or so years off and on. Um I found a warehouse with his name on it here in Virginia. Only a few blocks from her and the doctor's office."

"He had to be watching her to know that she would be at the doctor's office. Is JJ and Morgan back yet?"

"Yes Sir they are"

"Ok, Dave get Reid. We have an agent to get back. And Garcia we'll need that address," Hotch says and Garcia said that she'll get right on that.

While Rossi was getting Reid, Morgan finds an envelope with the words 'Morgan' written on it. Before he is able to look inside the envelope Hotch walks in the bullpen with his bulletproof vest on.

Arriving at the warehouse, Hotch tells JJ and Rossi to take the back while Morgan, Reid, and himself takes the front. The team could hear a male voice shouting at the only person he could be shouting at. Hotch and Morgan enter the room that the unsub, Jason was in.

"Jake Bentley, this is the FBI put down your weapon and let (Y/n) go," Hotch demanded with his weapon pointing straight at the unsub.

"Why should I let her go huh? She made my life miserable. After being together for six years she breaks up with me. And then when I want to join the military, she doesn't try to stop me. It's her fault that I am the way I am. I hoped that she would talk me out of joining and she would say she wanted to get back together so we could be together. But do you think that happened? No! She didn't want me. So I decided to join hoping I could end my misery and everyone else's. Be out of everybody's life forever. I faked my death so I could come back and show (Y/n) the real monster I am. The monster she helped create," Jake said.

"She didn't create the monster you have become. The only one who has/had control over who you became is you Jake. (Y/n) is a decorated federal agent and if you kill her you'll get the death penalty or life without parole. I'll make sure you don't see the light of day," Morgan responds.

"Jake I'm sorry. You're right, it is my fault that you joined. But you didn't help the situation out either. You stayed in the relationship with Rebecca when you could have been with me. I waited for you to end things but when you didn't I started to focus on me. I went to college and you went to the Marines. I found out the way I died want to find out that you were dead. I found out through Facebook. Rebecca told me and had multiple posting about your death. I made you harden your heart because you never loved anyone like you loved me. You could never love anyone like you loved me. I am so sorry Jake. If you kill me you'll get your wish to be rid of this world and of your misery and pain. Hotch and Morgan aren't afraid to pull the trigger and kill you. This is an act to get out of this world and you don't care who you hurt in the process," you plead and apologized hoping it would work that he would let you go. All Jake wants is a way out.

"You're right I don't care who I hurt but at least I'll be rid of the pain and everyone's disappointment would be gotten rid of as well," Jake said his last words he brought a knife up that he was holding to your neck.

With one simple squeeze of the trigger Hotch shot Jake in the head. Morgan rushed over to you. Kicking the knife away from Jake's body in the process to untie you. After you were cut free, you were taken to a medic waiting to check you out for any injures. When you were told you were fine, you all went back to the BAU. As soon as you got back Garcia rushes you and hugs you. You step back from Garcia and look at Derek and the team.

"I have some news to tell all of you. Derek and I are engaged and um…Well…I'm two weeks pregnant," you tell the team and everyone starts congratulating you both. Garcia and JJ are getting excited because of the wedding and being "aunts" to Baby Morgan.

"Wait. Is that you were going to tell me when you got here?" Morgan asks.

"Yea. I was going to tell you that you're going to be a dad," you tell your fiancé and father to be.

"I love you (Y/n). And I'll be the best father to our child. I promise," Derek says as he pulls you into a hug and kiss.

"I love you too and I know you'll be the best father to our baby," you reply.


End file.
